


Behind These Hazel Eyes

by Xakkey03



Series: Can You Feel It? [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, M/M, Modeling, Multi, Post-Break Up, Somewhat based on a Kelly Clarkson Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xakkey03/pseuds/Xakkey03





	Behind These Hazel Eyes

Kenji kept his eyes shut as his makeup artist cupped his face and moved the brush along his cheeks. His nerves were on edge and he was trying to resist the urge to feign sick and runaway from the photoshoot. He was very confident in his modeling and was known to exceed the photographers expectations, but today was different… The photographer for the shoot today was Ennoshita - his ex as of four months ago. He hasn't seen or spoken to his ex since the day they broke up.

 

With Aone's help he had managed to pull himself together enough to go back to work. His agency had let him take personal time when he notified them of his situation. He knew they only let him because he rarely missed work, he did exceptionally well in his photoshoots and he drew business to the agency. He was one of their best models and they would do anything to keep him.

 

He felt a tap on his shoulder and opened his eyes to see his makeup artist smiling at him and holding his phone out.

 

“I'm done with your makeup but I need to check on how they want your hair. You can play on your phone until I come back~” She smiled.

 

Kenji nodded and took his phone, “Thanks, Eri…”

 

She beamed at him before quickly running off. He sighed and quickly unlocked his phone to send a quick message before placing his phone back onto the vanity table. He stared at his reflection in the vanity mirror observing Eri’s work but also the minor details in his expression that showed he was upset. He sighed and glanced around the dressing room, watching as workers scurried around with outfits and equipment. His gaze briefly settled on Ennoshita, who was standing in the doorway of the room talking to Eri and the fashion designer.

 

He watched them for a while before quietly observing his ex. Ennoshita had his usual blank face on but Kenji could easily see through it. His ex not only looked healthy and relaxed but he looked happy as well. He quickly looked away when Ennoshita turned his head to glance around as if he felt someone staring at him. Kenji’s eyes focused on his reflection in the mirror and he tried not to cringe at the lifeless look in his eyes. His eyes used to be vibrant and sparkling before and during his time with Ennoshita. He used to be able to hold his head high and and exude confidence in both his tone and body language but now… Looking in the mirror it was as if he had become another person. He looked and felt subdued, hesitant, quiet, lifeless and most of all…insecure. His [ eyes ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yipoOY56MbM) looked dull, his face too relaxed to be comfortable, his shoulders hunched and his skin tone pale. He could fake that he was okay though. Over the years he had had enough practice with it that most believed him and didn’t give him a second thought nor glance.

 

He sighed as he wondered if Ennoshita thought about him after they broke up. He wondered if Ennoshita regretted dating him. Kenji never once had the thought that anything could go wrong with their relationship. He thought they were right for each other…he thought they were unbreakable, but obviously his thoughts were wrong. He wondered if he even thought about how broken Kenji was going to be afterwards. Kenji had continuously thought about how he hated Ennoshita for getting him to trust him, to open up, to reveal his flaws and insecurities…only to leave him torn to pieces. But…in the end…Kenji could only blame himself.

 

Kenji shook his head to try and clear the unhappy thoughts before he closed his eyes and tilted his head back. If he took time to think about it he knew he was doing better than he was two months ago. With Aone by his side again Kenji felt more calm and refreshed than he had in a long time. He was able to sleep at night now, although it wasn’t always the best thanks to nightmares, but whenever he had them his best friend was quick to answer the phone when he called and instantly calmed him. He could comfortably move about his apartment now and even spend a short amount of time outdoors but that time was only if he was traveling to Aone’s place or if Aone dragged him out for a walk. He had yet to give a genuine smile or laugh but he knew it would happen soon. He was starting to feel a little like himself again but he knew it would take more time for him to heal.

 

A hand gently stroked through his hair and his eyes quickly opened. Eri smiled at him as she continued stroking his hair.

 

“I know what to do for your hair now~! Thankfully you have good hair so I won’t have to do much to it~” Eri grinned.

 

“Alright~” Kenji nodded before straightening up.

 

Several hours later Kenji was feeling mentally exhausted. He had changed outfits several times, done too many poses and changed location at least four times, but that wasn’t what had exhausted him. It was having to keep his expressions under control while under Ennoshita’s extremely observant eyes. He was starting to wish he had told his boss he wasn’t ready yet or had requested a different photographer. He sighed a rubbed a hand down his face when one of the staff yelled for him to take a five minute break. Eri immediately rushed over and did a touch up of his hair and makeup. He let his thoughts consume him while she worked quickly.

 

Eri pat his shoulder and gave an encouraging smile, “You’re almost done, hang in there~”

 

“Thanks.” Kenji replied and Eri rushed off. She’s been his hair stylist and makeup artist since he started modeling. They considered each other friends but he never really consulted her about personal situations. She knew Ennoshita was his ex and because of her keen eyes he knew she could tell he was upset.

 

Ennoshita called for him to move into his next pose and Kenji immediately turned his back to him…and the staff. He was beginning to feel annoyed with how he was letting his ex and emotions get to him. Not caring anymore he slid his hands into his jean pockets, relaxed his pose and looked over his shoulder with an annoyed expression. He kept it controlled enough that it would match his pose and it would appear as though he was acting but from Eri’s giggling he knew he was failing. A slight smirk slid onto his face at her amusement and he could see her trying to muffle her laughter.

 

An hour later he was back into his own clothes and making his way through the building to the first floor lobby. Aone had agreed to meet him there and he was looking forward to the calm and comforting presence of his best friend. He was both mentally and physically exhausted now and he could hear a hot shower and a nap calling his name. Wanting to avoid socializing he decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator. It was as he was making his way down the last flight of stairs that he heard footsteps behind him and an all too familiar voice call out.

 

“Wait! Kenji!” Ennoshita called.

 

Kenji began panicking and his first instinct was to run, and so he did. He sprinted down the remaining stairs, pushed the door open and ran out into a hall that led to the first floor lobby. He began sprinting up the hall and looked over his shoulder to see Ennoshita running out of the stairwell. Just as Kenji turned his head forward he slammed into a solid weight and would've fallen if two strong arms had not wrapped around him. He panted softly as he looked up into familiar hazel eyes. He could feel his eyes tearing up as he stared into calm hazel eyes. Kenji took deep breaths to not only calm his breathing but because he refused to let his ex see him cry.

 

“Aone?” Kenji asked softly after he was breathing calmly. Aone held him close with one arm and lifted the hand of his other to push Kenji’s head to his broad chest.

 

“I told you I would come get you.” Aone spoke softly.

 

Kenji sighed in relief as he wrapped his arms around his friend. He relaxed into his embrace, completely forgetting that he was being chased by his ex, that is until he spoke.

 

“Kenji? Can we talk?” Ennoshita asked hesitantly as he watched the two from several feet away.

 

Kenji flinched and gripped the back of Aone’s shirt. He wasn’t ready to talk to him, he was barely holding himself together and the last thing he wanted to do was talk to his ex. As if sensing his predicament, Aone rubbed his back and spoke for him. He tuned out their conversation as he kept his head buried in Aone’s chest. Kenji felt extremely grateful to have such a wonderful and caring best friend.


End file.
